


Network Connection

by JailynnW



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Anniversary, Gift for a friend, Just For Tonight...And Maybe Tomorrow, Married Couple, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sex over the computer, continuation of a story, mutual love, self love, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JailynnW/pseuds/JailynnW
Summary: She gnawed at her bottom lip in thought. She shouldn’t wake him if Jaime was asleep… He had just come off a forty-eight -hour shift, working overtime so he could be home on their anniversary… Damn it! Why did the witness insist she had to meet him this weekend and he would only talk to her?Finally making a decision to just shoot him a text to let him know she was safe, Brienne turned her phone on and smiled at the picture on her screen. It was one Margie had taken- a candid, one that Brienne didn’t know was even happening- showing Jaime looking at her while she stared up at the sky during a fireworks display. Every time she saw it, it warmed her heart. Her handsome husband was looking at her as if she was the most beautiful person in the world. Photo proof of the words he told her every day. All she had to do is look at her phone when she couldn’t believe he loved her, to know that he did.This is a continuation of my storyJust For Tonight...and Maybe Tomorrow. I would say if you haven't read that it would be okay, but it might make more sense if you have.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Network Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [River_Melody_Pond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Melody_Pond/gifts).



> Hello everyone! I hope you are doing well and you are having a wonderful day! I wanted to post something silly and slightly sexy for the month of February. My hope was to post a chapter of Clarity (which I may still be able to) but in the meantime, this is what I have for you. This was written for my lovely friend and constant supporter of Brienne and Jaime sexy-times, River_Melody_Pond. I wrote this for her birthday last year (which actually this is only one part of her birthday gift which was a five-plus-one of Jaime getting turned on by Brienne with not so great results for our Knight in Gold armor- each part is a different story { Just for Tonight, All Hail the King, Whisper My Name in The Dark, Her AMAZING story Nymphe, etc...} but this is the only one that doesn't have major spoilers attached. )
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. Good or bad, I'd love to know your thoughts!
> 
> And please give River_Melody_ Pond some love. Her writing is brilliant and she is one of the best people ever.

* * *

She dragged her suitcase into the hotel with a groan. Brienne frowned and felt the annoyance build inside her. She didn’t want to be here. She wanted to be at home with her husband. It’s their anniversary- their  _ first _ anniversary and she was stuck on a business trip to interview a witness for a case. She flopped onto the bed and toeing off her shoes- the ugly ones she wears when flying because she needed to be as comfortable as possible- and reached into her purse next to her.

The time difference between King’s Landing and Flint’s Finger- the place where the whistleblower fled- wasn’t huge but it was still late. She gnawed at her bottom lip in thought. She shouldn’t wake him if Jaime was asleep… He had just come off a forty-eight -hour shift, working overtime so he could be home on their anniversary… Damn it! Why did the witness  _ insist _ she had to meet him  _ this _ weekend and he would only talk to  _ her _ ? 

Finally making a decision to just shoot him a text to let him know she was safe, Brienne turned her phone on and smiled at the picture on her screen. It was one Margie had taken- a candid, one that Brienne didn’t know was even happening- showing Jaime looking at her while she stared up at the sky during a fireworks display. Every time she saw it, it warmed her heart. Her handsome husband was looking at her as if she was the most beautiful person in the world. Photo proof of the words he told her every day. All she had to do is look at her phone when she couldn’t believe he loved her, to know that he did. 

The screen lit up with messages- silly things written by her husband-  _ I think the cat has decided how he will kill me. If I am dead when you get home, know it was Lanny.  _ The text was accompanied by a photo of Jaime on the couch and Lanny- their sweet, big orange cat with deep green eyes- staring over his shoulder. Jaime looked terrified in the most dramatic way- large eyes, open mouth- all she could do was roll her eyes. The next text proved why: Jaime was laying on the couch with Lanny snuggled against his neck, fast asleep. He wrote,  _ Breathe easy my island girl. The crisis is averted and I can live another day!  _ She sighed, that cat loved him so much more than her.

There were pictures of their beautiful baby boy, Galladon, covered in sweet potato baby food. His gummy smile large and his little hands covered in the dark orange food. The text that accompanied this was:  _ Dinner was a success! My boy eats like a champ!  _ The pride he had in his son was clear even in only words. The eight-month-old boy with a perfect mix of green-blue eyes, a dusting of freckles on his cheeks and a small button nose was the most amazing part of her world. Her heart ached even more seeing her angelic baby and not being able to hold him. The final picture of him nearly had tears leaking from her eyes. Jaime was holding their son while he slept on his shoulder. The image was so adorable it almost broke her heart. She hated being away from her boys- her heart. 

Next came sweet messages just about them: _ I made the best decision ever when I went to that bar with the guys that night. You are my bright light, my beacon. I love you. _ Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes, she blinked them back quickly, continuing to read.  _ Did you know: I have never been happier than I am with you? This is the first year, my sweet summer sun, of many more happy ones to come.  _ The next picture was of a bouquet of white lilies and next to it was a picture of them kissing under an arch of the same flower.  _ Your favorite flower, for my favorite girl.  _ Finally came the two she was most expecting,  _ When you land, I want you to call me! Don’t text me. I need to hear your voice. _ \- Brienne smiled softly at that one. Of course, he would know her well enough to realize she would text before calling. Of course, he would want her to call. He told her more than once her voice did something to him. 

The texts soon turned less silly and sweet and more heated. Jaime sent her a picture of him laying on their bed, shirtless and with a smirk on his face.  _ Thinking about all the things I’m going to do to you when you get home. Be ready, I know I will be. _ The next was a simple one but left her feeling warm all over.  _ I packed something in your suitcase. Facetime me before you open it. I want to see you _ . Something about those words left her nipples tingling and her core moistening. 

She lifted herself from the bed and walked over to the small suitcase that had felt so large only a short time before. She placed the bag on the bed, unzipping it and lifting the top. Her eyebrows came together as she moved the neatly folded clothes and bagged toiletries aside. There, resting on the bottom, was a white box. Brienne grabbed it and sat down on the mattress again. Unable to stop herself, she shook the box but heard nothing. Being sufficiently rendered amused and confused, she pressed dialed her husband. It did not take him long to answer and she had to lick her lips when he did. His golden skin was glistening with water droplets from his shower. His slightly long golden hair fell so perfectly over his forehead, she had to clench her teeth to stop the moan from escaping. He was so gorgeous… sometimes she wanted to pinch herself because how did the ugly duckling from Tarth land Mr. December?

“Hello my gem,” he purred at her. “I miss you.”

She blushed at the tone he used. No matter how many times he purred dirty and sweet things to her, she would react the same- with a blush that would flood her body and a rush of need in her loins. “I miss you too. I hate that I’m stuck being away from you.”

“Your job is important,” he settled back against the pillows on their bed. “But if you feel bad, I know a way you can make it up to me.” 

“How can I do that being here,” she waved her hand toward the room. “While you are in our home?”

Jaime grinned slowly at her, “Open the box.”

“Uh,” she looked down to grab for the white box and then back at Jaime. “Should I be scared by what’s in here?”

“I hope that is the last thing you feel when you open it,” he licked his lip and her brain lost the ability to function. “I hope that you may do something for me. That we could do something together…”

Her blood rushed again and her heart began to pound. She moved the phone around in her hand to try and open the top of the box. The lid fell to the bed and her eyes widened. She thought she was warm before, but now her entire body felt like it was on fire- and not because her hot firefighter husband was half-naked on the phone. She swallowed at the black and blue lace bodice and matching underwear… and her very pink vibrator. 

“Where…?” She couldn’t look up. She was so embarrassed. He found her  _ sex _ toy! A rush of emotions slammed into her. She hadn’t used it in the time they’d been together. Honestly, she had never wanted it in the first place. Margie had gotten it for her with the words,  _ Every girl should know what an orgasm feels like. Every woman should enjoy feeling good! _ “Jaime, I…”

“Gem, look at me,” he said softly. She closed her eyes and gathered the strength to do what he asked. She hoped he wasn’t upset with her for having  _ that _ toy. She hoped he didn’t think she  _ needed _ it because she didn’t. Not with him. Jaime kept her more than satisfied. Brienne met his eyes and held her breath. Jaime watched her then sighed, “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“I just,” she pushed some hair behind her ear. “I just don’t want you- Jaime I haven’t used that at all since we’ve been together…”

“Shit!” He exclaimed with a laugh. “That’s what you are worried about?”

“I just don’t want you to think you don’t satisfy me or to think I need that to feel good…”

“Brienne,” he sighed again. “I wouldn’t be offended if you did. In fact,” he licked his lips again and his eyes trailed down her body as far as the screen would let him see. “The idea of you naked on the bed with that between your legs while thinking of me has been a fantasy of mine ever since I found it.”

Her mind blanked and she nearly dropped the phone at his words, “Really?”

“Yes,” he growled low in his throat. She pressed her legs together at the sound. “I’ve thought about watching you while you pleasure yourself and I’ve thought about using it on you while I’m buried deep inside you. It’s been on my mind for weeks since I opened that drawer.”

“How did you find it?” She thought she had hidden it when they first moved in together and then she forgot it was.

“I found it while looking for your extra phone charger,” she nodded. She remembered telling him that she had one in her bedside table after his cord broke before work. “That was a miserable day after I found it. I really wanted to call in sick and drag you into our bed and fuck you or watch you. My mind was working overtime thinking about you spread out on our bed while you thrust your toy into you.” His voice dropped down another octave and she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. “I’m surprised you didn’t realize something was up by the way I didn’t even say hello to you the next time we saw each other- I just started kissing you and led you to our room.”

She smiled remembering how he had been that morning. Sex with Jaime was always good- great even- but that morning… she thought she would die from the pleasure. It had been a struggle not to be too loud so she didn’t awaken their little boy. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Jaime shrugged, “I wanted to wait. I was going to give you the lingerie anyway and was going to ask you to use the vibrator for me. The trip just changed the location.”

Brienne’s eyes got wide again. “You want…” she looked down at the vibrator and sexy underwear again. “You can’t… but… Jay...”

“I want you to open your computer and video chat me. I want to watch you while you watch me. I want to see you pant and blush and hear you call out my name. I want you to know that I find you sexy while you push that toy inside you.” He bit his bottom lip for a second. “You have no idea how hard I am right now. Come on, my Gem, it’s just us. No one else…”

Her body was on fire and without realizing it, she was already reaching for her laptop. She paused and closed her eyes, “People might hear me- I…”

“Brienne,” he said softly. “So what if they hear you? It’s our anniversary and you are my beautiful wife, the rest of the world can fuck off.” Jaime smiled at her, “I won’t force you if this makes you too uncomfortable, but please don’t let what others think stop you from enjoying yourself.” His left eyebrow rose and his green eyes darkened, “Can you at least put the lingerie on? I need to see that one you once before I ask you to wear it again and rip it off of you.”

Brienne grinned at him, her unease disappearing. He was right, she shouldn’t care about others. They weren’t the first couple to do something like this. And the thought of watching him bring himself to climax while watching her was turning out to be a wicked turn on for her as well.

“Alright,” she whispered. “Give me a moment to get ready and then I’ll call you on the computer.”

He smiled devilishly at her, “That’s my Gem. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said before hanging up with him and placing her phone down on the table. 

Taking a big, deep breath she grabbed the box from the bed and began to strip out of her clothes. Once she was nude and pulled the black and blue corset out of the box. There were no sleeves and the front laced up to hug and contour her body. Her breasts filled the cups, making them look bigger than she knew them to be. Brienne then glanced at the thong before shaking her head. She was going to surprise her husband and not wear them… but first, she needed to do a little maintenance. She grabbed her toiletry bag and went into the bathroom for a little trim around her core. She wanted to look nice if he was going to be watching her so closely. With careful swipes of her razor, she removed the stubble and thick hair that covered her most intimate part. Finally pleased with her work, she walked back into the room and got it set up. Her heart was racing in her chest as she grabbed the vibrator and opened the app on her computer to video chat with her husband. It didn’t take long for him to appear on her screen in perfect high definition. Her core wept with need at seeing him sprawled out on their bed in nothing but tight red boxers.

Even through the computer screen, Brienne could feel the intensity of his stare. It was like a live wire was touching every erotic part of her. Her nipples tightened, her heart pounded, a rush of heat flooded low in her belly. She felt truly sexy and desirable while he continued to watch her fidget and get set up. Once she felt like he could see the bed and she could easily reach the computer if need be- like if something horrible happened and she had to shut down the .. _.sex call _ ?- she grabbed the toy. 

Brienne watched him shift as she pushed herself up against the pillows. She fidgeted with the vibrator, unsure of what to do. How was this supposed to start? Was she supposed to talk? Were  _ they _ supposed to just start? Did he like what he saw? She quickly glanced down at her nearly bare vagina and suddenly wondered if she took it a step too far…

“Fuck!” He hissed huskily. She looked into the screen and noticed his eyes trained on the very portion of her she was just concerned with. “Fuck! Are you trying to kill me, Gem?” Their eyes met and a bolt of passion blasted through her. She felt her lower lips covering her core moisten and she rubbed her legs together. He groaned, low and deep. “Look how fucking sexy you are. I want to be there right now, burying my head between your thighs. Oh Gods, Brienne,” he licked his lips and she did the same. “You look delicious.”

“So do you,” she purred. Her voice was thick with want. This man could make her cum with just his voice and she was very nearly there. The way he spoke, how his eyes moved over her… she felt it deep inside her. It set her loins ablaze. Almost without thought, her hand strayed toward her lace-covered breast. Her nails grazed over her nipple and she gasped. The hand holding the toy shook and she nearly dropped it. “Jaime,” she panted.

“Yes,” he drew out the word, “touch yourself. Oh, fuck, my lovely Gem. I want to lick you all over. I can see that scar on your lower belly…” her hand traveled toward that place. The evidence left behind from their child’s birth. Galladon had not wanted to make his way into the world and it had been a long and rough labor. When the doctor came in and said the baby’s heart rate was dropping, she had nearly passed out with fear… Jaime had been ghostly white but stood at her side while they wheeled her into surgery. Thank the Gods, their precious babe survived. Her scar was a reminder and something of a fascination for her husband. He often kissed it during sex, telling her over and over again how amazing he found her to be. When his lips and tongue traced the pale line, she would shiver and her body would bow. It was soft and sweet and sexy and made her feel loved. Her thumb traced the scar and he growled. “ _ Mine _ ,” he told her fiercely. “You are mine. Touch yourself,” he commanded. “Play with your breasts as I would,” she followed his instruction, pulling at her nipples and cupping her mounds. 

He moved on the bed, the computer shaking as he removed his boxers. Brienne’s teeth gripped her bottom lip once his hard and proud erection sprang forth. Her heart raced harder than ever seeing his cock. She knew she had no experience at all, her only lover was the man she married, but she couldn’t believe there was a more perfect man walking Westeros than Jaime Lannister. Her first lover and only lover. Margie had told her more than once that she was one of the lucky ones and she agreed. 

Jaime reached over and grabbed a bottle of lubricant they had in the top bedside drawer. He coated his hand in the clear liquid before gripping his thick shaft. Her entire body blazed and she slipped a finger through her folds, feeling how turned on she truly was. Brienne let out a strangled moan at the slight pressure of her palm against her core. 

“Jaime,” she sighed. They hadn’t even started- not really- and she was already on the brink. It wouldn’t take her long. Seeing him so golden and aroused was enough to send her body into overdrive. Their eyes meet again. She wished she could see his emerald orbs more clearly. She loved his eyes, she loved  _ looking _ into his eyes. There she found peace and love and happiness. “I wish you were here.”

“Me too, my lovely Gem.” He took a deep breath and slowly slid his hand down his prick. “I want to be there, touching you, tasting you, holding you. I want to watch your eyes- those gorgeous eyes- darken in desire. I want to watch you take that pink toy up close. Turn it on for me, my love.” She pressed the button on the vibrator and nearly jumped at the buzzing sound. She looked around her, convinced someone could hear. She took several deep breaths and returned her gaze back to him. “Adjust it to low. Tease yourself.  _ Tease _ me. Make me want to run naked to my father’s plane.”

In spite of everything, Brienne grinned at the image of him doing just that. She could clearly picture him running buck naked through the airport to fuck her. It was ridiculous, but also made her insides quiver. Not many women could say that they had a man that devoted. She set the toy to low as he instructed and immediately recognized the difference. The buzzing was a mere hum and was not so jarring. She held her breath and waited for him.

“I have dreamed of this,” he admitted. “I have thought about watching you so many times. You know I like that, don’t you? I like looking at you while we fuck.”

“I know,” she said, moving the vibrator closer to her core. “I enjoy it too. I still can’t believe how sexy you are. My hot firefighter.” He twisted his hand on his manhood and started a slow rhythm. Up and down, his dick glistening from the lube he had covered his hand in. She licked her lips, wanting nothing more than to take him in her mouth. The fact that she enjoyed pleasuring him in that way still surprised her. When she had been a virgin, the idea of a man’s penis in her mouth had been less than exciting to her. But with Jaime… she loved the weight of him on her tongue. They both found immense enjoyment out of oral sex- both giving and receiving. “I want you so much, Jay. I want to take you in my mouth right now.”

He growled out loud and his steady movements faltered a little after her words. “Fuck, I want that too. Your pretty lips wrapped around my cock while you bob your head up and down, fuck, yes!” She touched her clit with the toy and let out a gasping moan. “Oh, fuck, tease me, my wench! Touch your tits, pull on those long nipples. Imagine it’s my teeth and mouth while I press against you.”

“Oh, Gods!” Brienne nearly screamed as she did what he asked. She pulled at her tits through the lace and threw her head back, pushing the toy more firmly against her clit. The soft buzzing was causing her body to hum and her climax to build, but even in the haze of lust, she knew it wouldn’t be enough. He was right, she was teasing both of them. “Jaime,” she called out, yanking the lacy cups down to get at her nipples. “Don’t stop talking,” she demanded. “I need to hear your voice. Fuck, talk to me, my love.”

She could hear his rough breathing through the speakers and opened her eyes to watch him work his hands over his body and cock. His godlike form was covered in a light sheen of sweat, making him glisten. She bit her bottom lip to hold in another groan.

“You are so fucking sexy,” he grunted. “Every day I get to fuck you, I thank the Gods.” She nodded her head in agreement. She thanked them too. She even secretly thanked Renly for being such an asshole that night all those years ago. Without him drunkenly talking about her lack of experience in public, she would never gone on that website to find an escort. In a weird and twisted way, Renly was the one that led her to Jaime. Brienne was pulled from her thoughts by her husband’s voice. “I love your ass. The Maiden gave you a perfect one. So tight and round. I love watching it push back against me as I take you hard from behind. Would you like me to spank you? Would you like to have my finger tips pressing into your flesh while we fuck for hours?”

“Fuck!” She exclaimed, no longer caring if her neighbors in the hotel room next door heard her. She pushed the vibrator into her wet center, thrusting it in and out. “Jaime! Gods, when I get home,” she gasped and pulled at her nipple again. “We are calling Margie and Addam to take Gal for the night. I need you to take me hard, my love.”

“Yes,” he hissed. Their eyes held and he grinned at her. “Turn it up! Fuck yourself faster. Oh damn it all to the Seven Hells, Brie, I love you!”

“I love you too,” her voice got caught in her throat as she pushed the toy in and out of her wet cunt. Through the fog in her mind, she thought she saw the lights around her start flickering and a pop of lightning break across the sky, but she was too far gone to care. Her hands worked in tandem to bring her to completion. Brienne’s body was on fire and it felt like her world was about to shatter. Her nerve endings tightened and her legs began to shake. “Oh, oh, my love, I’m so close.”

He growled darkly. “I can see your excitement. You are so wet.” He licked his lips. “I can always taste you. Have I ever told you how good you taste? So sweet, my favorite dessert. I could stay between your legs all day and never want to leave. Would you like that? My tongue deep in your cunt.”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” She held the toy inside her. “Jaime! Please!”

“Does it feel good my love? You look good. Best porn ever. Watching you like this should be illegal. Good thing my beautiful wife is a kick ass attorney.”

“It feels good, Jay,” she panted. “But not as good as you. Oh I love your cock!”

The lights flickered again and the storm raged outside. Brienne’s hips jerked and her back arched. She let out another moan, louder and stronger than before. The first ripples of her orgasm were starting to take hold. She opened her eyes to watch her husband fuck his fist faster and faster. It was just as he said, the best porn imaginable. The hand not holding the vibrator yanked roughly at her nipple and that was all it took. She screamed out her pleasure, calling out his name just as her world went black!

____+++____

Jaime’s heart dropped and he stopped working his cock. The screen before him flickered and the image of his wife riding her toy distorted then went black just as she started to call out her bliss. He frantically rushed over to the computer, hitting buttons and growling at the object, desperate to get her back. 

A message appeared on the screen that simply said:  _ Network connection unavailable _ . The lion let out a roar of frustration. His voice was loud and pissed and… woke up the baby down the hall. Jaime ran a shaking hand down his face and looked at his dick. The cries from his son increased as he thought about bringing himself off quickly. Shaking his head, Jaime reached down to the carpeted floor for his boxers and very gently pulled them over his cock.

He reached for his phone and dialed Addam’s number. His best friend picked up after the third ring. Jaime opened his son’s door and looked at his precious boy.

“Hey man,” Addam greeted. “What’s up?”

Jaime walked gingerly over to pick up his son. His hard dick was nearly painful. He slid the phone between his cheek and shoulder and picked up his boy, kissing the top of his head and rocking him gently. “I have a favor to ask you. How would you like to have a sleepover with your Gods son when Brienne returns…”


End file.
